The Meaning of Maple's Leaves
by Oh Chinki
Summary: Bersama daun maple Zitao menemukan cintanya dan bersama daun itu pula ia kehilangan cinta. Namun dengan daun itulah ia menemukan kebenaran dari hilangnya cinta yang dulu pernah ia rasakan. Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan.


**Title : The meaning of maple's leaves**

**Autho : Oh Chinki**

**Cast : Huang Zitao, Kris Wu **

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort –Romance **

**Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, but the story is pure made by me.**

**Happy reading**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam duduk di sebuah pohon maple berdaun orange kemerahan itu, sesekali tangannya membuang helain maple yang ada dirambutnya. Pemuda itu memandang sekitarnya.

'tempat ini tidak berubah' batinnya.

Matanya menatap deretan pohon maple berwarna kemerahan di kedua sisi jalan setapak taman itu. Indah, hanya kata itu yang melintas dibenaknya saat melihat puluhan pohon itu, lantas pemuda itu bangun dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan diantara pohon yang perlahan menggugurkan daunnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan, yang dapat dilihat matanya hanyalah jalan setapak dan guguran daun maple. Ia tersenyum saat memori-memori indah terputar difikirannya.

"Kris, apa kabarmu?" bisiknya pelan ditengah semilir angin. Tentu ia tak mendapat balasan karea yang ada disana hanya dirinya.

Pemuda itu menengadahkan tangannya dan setelahnya sehelai daun maple berwarna kemerahan itu mendarat tepat ditangannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu mengusap daun itu dengan pelan seolah daun itu adalah sebuah benda yang penting. Namun sesungguhnya daun itu memang berharga untuknya.

"_hey peach ayo ke sini" seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang melambaikan tangannya kepada pemuda lain yang berada diseberang jalan._

_Pemuda yang dipanggil itu melintasi jalan yang kala itu tidak dilewati oleh kendaraan dengan wajah yang menampilkan sedikit keheranan._

"_ada apa Kris-ge?"_

"_ayo kita ketaman itu"_

"_aku tidak mau. Apa bagusnya taman itu"_

"_kau akan menyesal jika tak melihatnya, Zitao"_

_Pemuda yang dipanggil Kris itu meraih tangan pemuda lain dan menarikknya hingga mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti kemana Kris pergi._

"_ini adalah tempat yang sangat ku sukai" ucapnya saat mereka berada digerbang taman itu._

_Zitao terpaku melihat rentetan pohon maple yang dikedua sisi jalan setapak taman itu. Pemuda itu berfikir ia akan sangat menyesal jika ia tak datang mengunjungi taman favorite sang gege._

"_Zitao?" Kris menepuk pelan pipi Zitao, menyadarkannya dari ketermenungan sesaatnya._

"_kau benar Kris-ge aku akan sangat menyesal jika tak datang kesini"_

_Pernyataan itu hanya dibalas senyum tipis oleh Kris. Kembali Kris meraih tangan Zitao dan mengajaknya berjalan masuk kedalam taman yang saat itu sedang sepi pengunjung._

"_mereka indah bukan" tanya Kris saat mereka menapaki jalan setapak yang dipenuhi oleh guguran daun maple._

"_sangat ge, mereka sangat indah" Zitao berkata dengan mata yang berbinar penuh dengan ketakjuban._

"_ayo kita keujung jalan setapak ini" ajak Kris._

_Zitao hanya mengangguk dan mempererat genggaman tangannya pada milik Kris. Mereka setengah berlari menuju ujung jalan setapak itu. Zitao tak dapat menghentikan ekspresi takjub yang muncul diwajahnya saat melihat pemandangan yang tesuguh dihadapannya._

_Disana ada sebuah kursi taman berwarna putih dan dikedua sisinya serta di belakang kursi itu ada pohon maple yang membuat keberadaannya tertutupi. Dihadapan kursi itu ada sungai kecil yang mengalirkan air yang sangat jerih disertai dengan ikan kecil yang berenang didalamnya._

_Kris duduk dikursi itu dan menjulurkan tangannya agar Ziato meraihnya dan duduk disebelahnya yang tentu saja dilakukan oleh pemuda manis itu._

"_Aku suka sekali berada disini. Suasana disini membuatku tenang" ungkapnya dan mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Zitao._

"_aku tak pernah mengajak siapapun kesini" lanjutnya yang membuat Zitao heran. Kris mengusap lembut rambut hitam legam milik Zitao. "tapi aku pernah berjanji pada diriku bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan membawa orang yang aku cintai kesini" Ucap Kris disertai senyumannya._

"_Kris-gege" lirih Zitao saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menyebutkan nama sang pemuda tampan. Hatinya terlalu bahagia mendnegar ungkapan Kris._

"_aku mencintaimu Zitao, itulah alasannya kenapa aku membawamu kesini" Ucap Kris dan meraih tangan Zitao ia menggenggam tangan itu dan mengecupnya lembut._

"aku masih ingat bagaimana kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku ge, dan itu sangat indah"

Zitao melangkah pelan dan menyibak dedaunan maple untuk menuju tempat dimana Kris menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia berjalan kearah kursi yang menjadi saksi ucapan cinta yang Kris ungkapan padanya.

Kini kursi itu tak lagi berwarna putih seperti saat itu, kini warna putihnya telah terkelupas tergantikan oleh warna cokelat alami kursi tersebut. Zitao menghampiri benda itu dan mengusapnya dan lantas duduk diatasnya. Ia menyandarkan punggunya pada sandaran kursi dan memejamkan matanya.

"_kau tahu apa arti dari daun maple, peach" Tanya Kris yang dijawab gelengan oleh Zitao._

"_mereka menunjukkan kekuatan, kesederhanaan, kehangatan, keromantisan dan kesetiaan"_

"_benarkah?"_

"_tentu, dan semua itu menggambarkan dirimu peach"_

"_maksud gege?"_

"_kau memiliki semua arti dari daun maple itu. Kesederhanaan, keromantisan, dan kekuatan"_

"_tapi aku sama sekali tidak kuat ge" Ucap Zitao lirih yang membuat Kris tersenyum._

"_walau begitu kau memberikan kekuatan untukku"_

_Zitao menatap wajah rupawan milik kekasihnya dan mengembangkan senyum lebar lalu mengecup pipi Kris._

"_saat kau mengecup pipiku dan saat kau memelukku kau memberikan kehangatan untukku"_

"_benarkah ge?"_

_Kris mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang yang ia kasihi. Lalu Zitao memeluknya tiba-tiba._

"_apakah sekarang kau merasa hangat ge?"_

"_iya" jawabnya singkat. "dan kau tahu kau adalah arti dari kesetiaan untukku"_

Zitao meraih daun maple yang jatuh dan berada disampingnya. Ia menatap sendu daun itu dan tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh perlahan. Kenangan indah yang berputar-putar dibenaknya menimbulkan sesak didadanya.

"walau aku tak pernah mengatakannya padamu tapi kau juga adalah kekuatan, kesederhanaan, kehangatan, dan keromantisan untukku ge sama seperti arti dari daun ini. Walau kita tak memiliki kesetian itu" ucapnya.

Lamunan Zitao bubar karena dering ponselnya. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan menatap layarnya lalu menyentuh tanda menjawab panggilan disana.

"halo?"

"kenapa kau belum juga kembali Tao?"

"aku akan kembali hyung"

"kau kesana lagi?"

"iya"

"apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"mengenang masa lalu"

"sudahlah Tao, lupakanlah dia. Mau sampai kapan kau mengenang orang itu. Ia tak pantas untukmu"

"..."

"Tao ingatlah dia tidak mencintaimu, dia hanya mempermainkanmu"

"dia mencintaiku hyung"

"tapi dia selingkuh Tao"

Zitao terdiam mendengar ucapan hyungnya, ia meletakkan ponsel itu dipangkuannya. Pemuda itu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia membiarkan bulir-bulir air mata membasahi wajahnya.

_Zitao menekuk wajahnya, perasaan tak nyaman menghampirinya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Pemuda itu tahu jika cepat atau lambat kejadian yang tak mengenakkan akan terjadi padanya._

"_Zitao" panggil seseorang yang membuat pemuda itu membuaka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam._

_Biasanya suara orang itu akan membuat ia nyaman namun tidak kali ini. Hatinya sesak saat orang itu memanggil namanya dan hal itu diperburuk dengan wajah dingin yang orang itu pasang._

"_ada apa ge?". Tanpa sadar suara yang ia keluarkan bergetar._

"_aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita"_

_Dan ucapan yang diungkapkan oleh Kris membuat Zitao terdiam. Pemuda itu berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. Hatinya serasa pecah berkeping-keping._

"_kenapa?" tanyanya lirih._

"_aku tak bisa bersamamu"_

"_apa maksudmu ge?"_

"_aku sudah memiliki kekasih baru"_

_Usai mengucapkan itu Kris melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu itu. Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu itu tangisan Zitao pecah. Ia mencengkram dadanya, sakit sekali rasanya. _

_Zitao berjalan pelan, pemuda itu ingin menenangkan dirinya. Entah kenapa kakinya membawanya ketaman dimana Kris menyatakan cinta padanya. Zitao baru sadar bahwa saat Kris menyatakan perasaannya dan saat Kris memutuskan hubungan mereka adalah dimusim yang sama. Musim gugur._

_Zitao seakan tak bisa bernafas saat melihat apa yang disuguhkan dihadapannya. Air matanya seolah berpacu-pacu untuk keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Pemuda itu menggit bibirnya keras hingga ia merasakan rasa asin dimulutnya. Namun semua itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh hatinya saat melihat Kris tengah berpelukan dengan orang lain._

_Samar-samar Zitao dapat mendengar bahwa Kris mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang pemuda itu katakan padanya setahun yang lalu._

'_aku akan membawa orang yang aku cintai ketampat ini, dan orang itu adalah kau'_

_Dan saat itu dunia Zitao seakan hancur._

"bahkan sakitnya masih melekat jelas"

Suara ranting yang terinjak membuat Zitao mengalihkan pandnagannya yang semula tertuju pada aliran sungai. Zitao dapat melihat seorang pemuda berparas tampan dan berkulit pucat menghampiri sungai dan mengeluarakan sehelai daun maple dari saku celananya. Pemuda itu meletakkan helai daun itu pada sungai tersebut dan membuat helai daun itu hanyut dibawa aliran sungai.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap Zitao. Saat itu Zitao seakan lupa caranya bernafas. Wajah itu sangat mirip dengan Kris. Zitao menggigit bibirnya dan membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Sementara pemuda itu menatap heran kearah Zitao.

"maaf jika aku mengganggumu" ucapnya dan melangkah pergi.

Zitao seakan tak percaya setelah mendengar suara itu. Bahkan suara mereka hampir sama.

"aku bahkan membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak"

Zitao menggeleng dan kembali menatap aliran sungai yang menghanyutkan helaian daun maple yang berjatuhan diatasnya.

"_tao apa kau putus dengan Kris sunbae?"_

_Zitao melihat orang yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu padanya lalu ia mengangguk._

"_kenapa?"_

"_entahlah" jawab Zitao singkat._

"_apa karena Kris sunbae memiliki kekasih lain?"_

_Zita menatap tak percaya atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. Matanya seolah menanyakan bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu._

"_kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahukan?"_

"_iya"_

"_Kris sunbae, dia tak lagi bersekolah disini dan aku mendengar bahwa ia pindah ke Kanada karena dia ingin menemui tunangannya"_

_Zitao terdiam, matanya memanas. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang saat ia dan Kris mulai berparan dahulu. Mereka berkata jika Kris tidak benar-benar mencintainya._

"aku memang bodoh" rutuknya "bagaimana aku bisa tidak sadar jika kau tidak mencintaiku"

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dimusim gugur. Zitao kembali ketaman itu lagi walaupun hyungnya sudah melarang keras agar ia tak kembali kesana. Namun Zitao dengan kekeras kepalaannya kembali kesana.

Zitao sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sudah ada seseorang yang menduduki kursi itu. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah pemuda yang ia temui kemarin. Tapi Zitao seolah tak peduli dengan keberadaan pemuda itu, ia langsung duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda itu

"aku sudah melihatmu beberapa kali kesini" ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

"benarkah?"

"iya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku hanya menyukai tempat ini"

"ternyata tempat ini sudah diketahui banyak orang. Dia berbohong padaku"

"apa maksudmu?"

"hyungku bilang hanya dia dan orang yang ia cintai saja yang mengetahui tempat ini tapi sepertinya ia salah"

"hyungmu?"

"iya, dia adalah orang bodoh yang sangat menyukai tempat ini"

"tempat ini indah mungin itu adalah alasan mengapa orang senang berada disini"

"mungkin saja tapi aku tak menyukai tempat ini"

"lalu kenapa kau kesini?"

"tempat ini hanya menyisakan kenangan buruk untukku. Tapi hyungku memintaku untuk selalu kesini pada saat musim gugur"

"begitukah?"

"ya dan kau kenapa kesini berulang kali? Aku tak yakin jika jawabanmu hanya karena kau menyukai tempat ini"

Zitao tersentak, entah mengapa ia bisa dengan mudah bercakap-cakap dengan ornag yang sama sekali belum ia kenal.

"pasti kau memiliki kenangan ditempat ini hingga kau seringkali menghabiskan waktumu disini"

"kau benar"

"kau persis sama dengan hyungku"

"kenapa?"

"Karena dia selalu mengeluarkan tatapan sendu saat berada disini"

"aku sedikit tertarik mendengar cerita tentang hyungmu" Zitao sendiri tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan namun jujur saja ia penasaran.

"hyungku mencintai seseorang namun dengan bodohnya ia meninggal orang itu"

"kenapa dia meninggalkannya"

"hyungku sakit. Ia memiliki tumor ganas diotaknya dan ia tahu jika waktunya untuk hidup tak lama dan lantas ia memutuskan kekasihnya hanya karena ia tak ingin kekasihnya pergi saat ia meninggalkan dunia ini"

"..."

"dan cara yang ia gunakan sangat drama sekali"

"maksudmu hyungmu berpura-pura memiliki kekasih lain selain orang yang ia cintai itu?"

"benar, setelah ia memutuskan kekasihnya ia pergi kesini dan merenung. Tapi pada saat yang bersamaan kekasihnya juga kesini, lantas hyungku menarik seorang pemuda kepelukannya dan mengatakan pada pemuda itu bahwa ia mencintainya"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"dan hal itu dilihat oleh orang yang ia cintai, dan pasti saja orang itu pergi meninggalkan tempat ini dan percaya bahwa hyungku memiliki kekasih lain. Tapi kau tahu pemuda yang dengan seenaknya ia peluk itu adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Hyungku mendapatkan tamparan dipipinya karena memeluk orang sembarangan" Ucap pemuda itu disertai senyum miris saat bayangan hyungnya menghampirinya.

"lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"dia memutuskan keluar dari sekolah dan mengatakan pada pihak sekolah bahwa ia pindah sekolah keluar negeri padahal sesungguhnya ia hanya mendekam dirumah"

Zitao terkejut, sungguh, sedikit banyak cerita yang dibeberkan oleh pemuda itu mirip dengan kisah yang ia alami.

"sebulan setelah kejadian itu hyungku kehilangan penglihatannya namun hal itu tak membuatnya berhenti untuk menandatangi tempat ini. Hingga sehari sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia ini pun ia masih ingin mengunjungi tempat ini"

Zitao dapat melihat gurat kesedihan dimata pemuda itu dan Zitao juga dapat melihat dnegan jelas jika pemuda itu menahan tangisnya seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Dan saat itu Zitao menyadari jika ia merasakan sesak yang sama saat Kris mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"aku pernah bertanya kenapa ia selalu ingin kesini dan dia menjawab banyak memori indah yang tercipta saat bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai"

"..."

"kau tahu saat ia meninggal yang berada digenggaman tangannya adalah sehelai daun maple. Hyungku juga menuliskan sebuah kalimat _daun maple ini menunjukkan kekuatan, kesederhanaan, kehangatan, keromantisan dan kesetiaan_"

Zitao tercekat dan saat itu air matanya mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuknya. Pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya tak mengetahui hal itu karena ia sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"hyungku memintaku untuk datang kesini pada setiap musim gugur dan aku berinisiatif untuk menghanyutkan daun maple yang berisi tulisan yang ada pada daun maple hyungku dan berharap jika ornag yang dicintai oleh hyungku bisa mengetahui kenyataan yang seungguhnya"

"..."

"maafkan aku menceritakan hal yang tidak—" meras tidak mendapat jawaban dari lawan bicaranya pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah karena ia membuat orang yang baru dikenalnya untuk mendengarkan kisah sedih tentang hyungnya. Namun pemuda itu terkejut saat mendapati orang yang duduk disebelahnya menangis tersedu-tersedu.

"kau kenapa?"

"siapa nama hyungmu?"bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya Zitao malah menanyakan hal lain.

"Kris. Kris Wu namanya"

**THE END**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
